Bottle Cap Trophy
by BarefootRunner68
Summary: A few months after the Curtis' parents die, Darry earns respect from Dally and Tim. Tim just has to learn the hard way. One shot.


"Five minutes," I warned Pony from the kitchen. "Do you have everything together for tomorrow?"

I dropped the glass in the murky water, and watched it disappear. It was Wednesday night; Soda was taking a very well deserved night out. He worked extra hours to go see Johnny Cash in concert. Then he had plans to go out after. It was the first time he was going to be out really late. I was pretty nervous about it. There was no response from Pony. He was still ticked off at me. Soda was going out and he wasn't. I heard the front door slam as I picked the glass out of the water. It wasn't long before a slender figure appeared in the doorframe.

"Hey Dal, why aren't you with everyone?" I asked. I watched as he staggered into the kitchen looking a little green around the gills. I guess he had beer before the liquor.

He just sort of shrugged. "I had to spend some time with Sylvia. Then she got pissed at me for something, and I went down to that Charlie's Bar for some quite time."

"Is that why she piranha-ed your neck?" I asked taking notice to the large hickeys that covered his neck.

"No, she did that out of love," he replied with an icy grin.

"Piranha-ed isn't a word," Pony butted in our conversation.

"This is an adult conversation," Dally said.

"You're not an adult," Pony smarted daringly.

I knew this could get ugly fast. Not that Dally would ever lay a finger on him, but he was buzzed and irritated. Ponyboy was tired and grumpy. None of that was a good combination.

"Hey Dal, do me a favor. The next time you see Shepard. Tell him to let me discipline my brother when he acts stupid," I said grabbing Pony but the arm. I held him still and lifted up where his hair fell in his face.

Dally gave a bitter laugh. "Serves you right kid. You and Curly both, wasting valuable cigarettes burning each other like that," he said.

I scowled. I probably would have done the same thing as Tim, if I caught them playing chicken. I just wouldn't have done it hard enough to give Pony a giant, purple, and blue lump on his forehead.

"Yeah, but I had to give the state some ridicules story that he fell during gym class. They have it out for us already. I don't need them thinking I'm knocking my brother's around," I said.

"You're too tense. You really need to get laid," Dallas replied. "What happened to the broad you were with last week?"

"He got kicked to the curb," Pony said with a slight giggle. I wasn't sure why my suffering was making him smile.

"Ponyboy go to bed," I ordered pushing him slightly to get him moving. "Her name is Sarah. We broke up."

"It ain't fair. Soda doesn't have to go to bed," he protested pushing me away.

"Soda doesn't have school tomorrow. So go, or I'll give you another lump on your head," I threatened. I was starting to grow impatient. I knew this argument was going to happen tonight. Soda got to go out, stay out past curfew, and Pony didn't. Pony was thirteen. He didn't need to be running all over creation just yet.

I watched Dally light up a smoke. Sometimes, I really envied him. He did what ever he wanted. Dally got to smoke a cigarettes, and I got to finish washing dishes. Not that I wanted to smoke. I thought that was the grossest habit a person could have. I wanted his freedom.

"When did Ponyboy become such a smart ass?" he asked running a hand through his blond hair.

"Not sure, but it's driving me nuts," I replied.

"I can't imagine being you. I'd drink a whole hell of a lot more," Dallas said. "The kid is in bed. Why don't you come down to Slash J's with me for an hour or so."

"Yeah right," I snorted. "If one of those parties get busted with me in it, or I get caught with a beer, my brothers are going to be saying hello to a boys home. I don't get to party anymore. I got kids to take care of. I can't just leave him here."

Dallas just stared at the table. His head was shaking. I knew what he was thinking. He was remembering a month ago, when him and I went to Buck's. I got wasted as could be. I thought saving up to go to college was rough, but being a caregiver was even rougher. My girlfriend dumped me. She claimed I had changed. I would have been mad but it was true. I worked my ass off. I cleaned the house. I made sure Soda stayed out of trouble, and Pony did all his math homework. I hadn't tasted a beer since my parents died. I had changed. Sometimes, I couldn't help but think it's for the worst.

"Made your bed, I guess you have to lie in it," Dally said bitterly. It wasn't like he had any clue to what my new life was like.

"Something like that," I muttered. I didn't want to make things sound like that. They weren't bad. We were all still adjusting to life without my parents. I had more to adjust to than anyone else.

"I'm going boating next Sunday with a few guys who were on the foot ball team," I said. I was pretty excited; it was out last boating trip before they went back to college in September.

"Oh boy. You guys just thought you had it all with your football trophies and cheerleaders," Dally said sarcastically. He wasn't much for the guys on the football team.

I started drying the dishes. Dally began to talk about his recent luck as a jockey. I was happy Dally decided to stick around. He didn't know how to act around me anymore. In some ways, I didn't know how to act around him anymore. He was still a good buddy, but he wasn't someone I wanted to influence my brothers. I dropped plate into the water and watched the bubbles engulf it. That's how I felt. Engulfed by too much responsibility and was slowly being pulled under. I started thinking about what Dallas had said. I did think it. I thought every trophy brought me closer to the NFL. I thought each trophy brought me close to college. I used to spend hours cleaning them and arranging them. There was a scream that caused Dally to roll off his chair and my thoughts to break.

"What the hell?"

"Ponyboy," I explained taking off in the direction of the bedroom.

Ponyboy started having nightmares the day after Mom and Dad died. They were starting to freak me out. It was like watching my poor brother being trapped inside a horror movie and not being able to get out. He didn't even remember what the hell he dreamt about. That's what made it worse. I couldn't help him. At least this time he was able to wake up. Pony was sitting up in the middle of the bed. It looked kind of empty without Soda. His knees were pulled to his chest with his face buried in them. I didn't turn on the lights. It made him more embarrassed, when we could visibly see how scared he was. I sat next to him putting an arm around his shoulders. I grabbed the glass of water of the nightstand.

"Take a sip," I said. He was starting to loose sleep. I was going to have to call the doctor in the morning. I looped an arm around Pony's shoulders.

"Is Dally still here," Pony asked. The lights were off, but I knew his face and ears were going to be fire engine red with embarrassment.

"He passed out a while ago," I lied. There was no sense in making it worse for him. I pulled him in a little tighter. "Want me to hang out in here until Soda gets back?"

"I'm okay," he said.

Pony laid back down on the bed. It sort of bothered me how easy lying came to him. I think it had something to do with all the books and movies he was into. I ruffled his hair.

"Good, because I'm tired," I plopped down next to him. "I'm sorry Ponyboy. We are going to get to the bottom of these dreams."

I guess this was going to be the worst of my night. I just laid next to my brother and slowly drifted asleep. I woke up to the door slamming, and Two-Bit shouting. I checked the clock on the wall. It was two in the morning. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. They all knew better than to be carrying on like this.

"Quite down guys," I hissed coming into the living room.

"I think we need the first aid kit," Steve said. It was then that I noticed Steve, Two-Bit, and Dally were hovering over the couch. He stepped back to revel Sodapop.

"Oh God, Soda are you alright?" I asked. I took his face in my hands. He had a busted lip, and a black eye. It looked like his nose had been bleeding too.

"Yeah, I'm okay," He hissed out as I pressed a towel to his head.

"Someone get some ice. What happened?" I asked. It wasn't the first time Soda came home busted up. The kid liked to fight.

The room went silent and the only thing I got out from Soda was a simple shrug.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked with a little more edge in my voice.

"It was Tim, and I don't know why," Soda answered.

"It could have been worse, but we pulled Tim off him in the parking lot," Steve said.

I felt the blood rush to my face. I wasn't sure if they were trying to pull a fast one on me. "So, Tim just decided to beat the crap out of Soda?" I asked. I wasn't buying it.

"Jesus, I didn't think he'd do anything. That bitch who dumped him a week ago, Shirley. She's been trying to hang around Soda. I told you not to walk her home the other day," Dally said. He was glaring at Soda like he had a hole in his head.

"I was trying to be nice. I don't like Shirley. I like Sandy, I'm asking her to go steady tomorrow," Soda protested.

Now I was pissed. I couldn't do a single thing to stop Pony from having nightmares. The state was breathing down my neck. Tim Shepard, he was someone I could stop. I was seeing red. With out thinking, I grabbed my car keys, and stormed out to my truck. Dally had slid into the passengers seat.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Buck's" Dally answered grimly. "You can't go after him. He's drunk. He'll cut you to pieces, or worse."

"He ain't gonna be able to reach his blade."

He was talking, but I wasn't hearing what he was saying. Sure enough, Tim was seated on the front step smoking. The air outside of Buck's reeked of whiskey and pot. Tim stood up he caught sight of my truck.

"Shepard," I shouted. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Wow, Daddy Darry, didn't expect to see you out of the house," Tim staggered toward me. That was a lie if I ever heard one.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on my brothers ever again," I threaten as my fist connected with Tim's jaw.

Tim stumbled backwards landing in sitting position on his butt. If he was stunned even the slightest bit, it didn't show. He sort of made a sound like a growl, and then charged at me. I threw him to the ground and started punching him. I grabbed Tim by the throat. I knew I was cutting off his air. His face was swirled with blood and bruises.

"Touch my brother again, and you will be six feet under, when I get a hold of you," I threatened. I slammed him to the ground once again. That time, he was stunned.

* * *

><p>"I got a glimpse of his face today," Pony said. He was squirming in his chair as I was checking over his math homework.<p>

"Really?" Soda asked. "It as bad as ever one is saying?"

Pony nodded. His green eyes were wider than an owl's.

"Don't you two idiots have anything better to talk about?" Dally yelled from the couch.

"I bet it was Shirleys brothers that attacked him. They are big like Darry. Mean as hell too. They've been too jail and stuff," Soda said, not giving Dally the time of day.

Yup, Tim had been jumped outside of Buck's. It was the talk of all the greasers. Apparently the "guys" blind-sided him. That story was fine with me. Tim kept his dignity, I kept a clean name, and he was never going to touch my brothers again.

"Sodapop watch your mouth," I said in a serious tone. I handed Pony back his math homework. "Everything looks good."

Soda stuck his tongue out at me. "Come on Pony. Let's go to bed. I'm bushed."

Pony followed him without protest. "Man, I hate to be the person that pisses those guys off."

I couldn't help but grin. Maybe I should tell them. I bet they wouldn't mouth off to me then. Dally rolled off the couch.

"Come outback with me," he beckoned.

I raised my eyebrows. Good lord, what did he want now? I almost wondered if maybe I should start to watch my own back now. I followed to the backyard. I took a seat on the step, and noticed a brown beg in the yard.

"Tim going to come after me now?" I asked. We really needed to do some yard work.

"No," Dally answered reaching down into the bag. "I think you may have earned his respect."

Dally walked over. I watched as he opened a bottle of beer. "Here, it's well earned."

I sort of just stared at him. He must have not listened to the conversation we had yesterday.

"Take it, the kiddies are in bed. I'll dispose of the evidence. You deserve it," he urged.

I nearly dropped my jaw. Dallas Winston was giving me recognition. "Is this because I kicked Tim's ass," I asked excepting the beer.

"No, I've done that many of times. If I need to tell you what it's for, then you are a dumbass," he scoffed.

The smile on my face spread from ear to ear. Dally got it. He got how much I did. He was the first person to realize it. It felt good to know I was doing something right, and to be rewarded, even if it was with just a beer.

"Thanks," I said. The beer did taste good. Since our parents died a few months ago, this was the first time I felt relaxed.

We both sat there in silence and drank our beers. I knew everything was going to stay between Dally and I. I didn't have to ask.

"Here keep it," Dally handed over the bottle cap. "Put it with your trophies."

"I'll do that," I said. This might be the best one, an odd sign that I earned respect from people.

He took my empty beer bottle and tossed it into the bag. "You know that smart ass kid is right."

"Huh?" I asked.

"I'd hate to be the person that pisses you off," he said.


End file.
